wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Esteban Colberto/TalkArchive/May07
*SoCal: "Hey bro, we're trying to put the Vector417 page back up, as we took it down on the condition that he stop spamming the ColbertNation boards. He was back in under 24 hours, so if you guys could unlock it so we could reupload it that would be nice. Thanks in advance." Old Boxing Pic The ear is wrong! So very wrong!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:01, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :You weren't supposed to notice that! lol. --MC Esteban™ 06:04, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ::It was all I could see!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:05, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, I had to give Jimbo less hair anyway! --MC Esteban™ 06:16, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ::LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:17, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Judgment Day That is a beautiful picture!!! Once again, you are the champions! See you tonight. :) --thisniss 22:48, 24 May 2007 (UTC) We Got IRC Woo Hoo!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:23, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :Yay? Best thing ever? Maybe not.... --MC Esteban™ 01:38, 25 May 2007 (UTC) We'll see...like everything associated with this wiki, it has lots of potential, and we have to figure out how we can and want to use it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:41, 25 May 2007 (UTC) CN Pages Stuff Thank you very much. We won't be deleting it again, we already have proved that he will not stand by his word. As for the pictures, I understand you taking them down. Are there any specific guidelines you would like us to follow with posting other pictures in his wiki? It will not be deleted again, but chances are it will be updated a lot. Thank you! understood. I won't press the issue. Socal might, but I'm sure he will understand. vector came back, I would appreciate the lock removed. for an easier contact, please email me at aegisknight@blueribboncommittee.org ok, vector417 is a colboard spammer, and socal and I work together on gabbly chat to get him off our boards. In exchange for removing his wiki page, (socal went to delete it right after I did), he agreed to stay off the boards and the gabbly chat. We decided that was a fair comprimise ok, I don't like doing that sort of thing anyway. his wiki was built as a bargaining chip, and it worked. I'll be back to only good, wholesome, truthy wiki contributions in the future For you, too Image:Tekjansen-gigante.jpg--thisniss 12:33, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Helmet Q Shouldn't one of them face the other direction, so they are facing each other?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:59, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :Haha, you are too quick! I was doing that. :D But I am actually going to do something more intense for the proposed page.. but these are for everyone's use. --MC Esteban™ 01:01, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, two guts are better than 1 I always say!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:02, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :::LOL! Cow's must be very truthy then. --MC Esteban™ 01:02, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::Those are too wonderful for words.--thisniss 01:30, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :That. Is. AWESOME!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:49, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Music Since we're no longer locking beyond 30 days, we could go through, clean up all the (now probably defunct) youtube links, give the page a bit more polish, and put Music on the features noms. It feels worthy to me, and it is a very Stephenerating page - something different from anything we've had in while (at least that I can think of). Maybe it's not the right tone for a feature, but I wondered how you would feel about it.--thisniss 19:43, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Chicas The chicas will come to you! (Yeah, I lied. I'm still here.) But Lincolnado is so hot!--thisniss 07:06, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Another Discrepency I went to Confucius and saw that it said that he came up with the concept of "truthiness". Then, I went to truthiness and it said that Stephen Colbert invented it. Obviously it was Stephen, so we should propbably fix this. Damn Norrisists are trying to infiltrate our system. : Ah, I just left a message on his talk page - I wondered what prompted this edit. I'll respond there. ;)--thisniss 19:27, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Norrisist Propaganda I talked to user:thisniss and she directed me to you, so i will just paste my message to her here for you to see. "Well I just dont get it. I looked at the War on Norrisism page and it said that Jack Bauer and Steven Colbert were also members of the Axis of Evil. I have two points here. One, I went to Jack Bauer's page and I get an article basically worshipping him and saying he is America's greatest asset. He's not our greatest asset, Stephen is! I think this article is Norrisist propaganda and should be edited, just wanted to get your opinion. I went ahead and de-norrisised the page from all references to Jack Bauer anyway. Second, The Axis of Evil page does not include Chuck Norris, Jack Bauer, or Steven Colbert. I think that besides editing this article to include them, a template should be made to be posted on all related pages to notify people of the Norrisist threat. That's it. Tell me what you think. " More Propaganda I went searching for Jack Bauer pages to de-norrisise, and I found Pretzel, which mentions both Chuck Norris and Jack Bauer as "great americans", in the same sentence as Stephen Colbert (not Steven Colbert)! The page already had Chuck Norris de-norrisised, but Jack Bauer hadnt been touched! Considering the untruthiness of the statement, I think we should go farther than de-norrisising my gut tells me we should delete the two names from the statment. Tell me what you think. --Bearfalldown 17:03, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Anti-Norris-ist User:Bearfalldown left some questions/thoughts for me about the War On Norrisism that I thought you might want to see. I responded here, and said that you are really the Commander in charge of this fight. So I also thought it might be a good idea if you dropped by to give some guidance, input, etc. - I'm not entirely sure how to respond to all the points raised, as it is. Many thanks! --thisniss 16:36, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Ugly Alberto What an embarassment this guy is! Hey, did you know you can post pics on that page? I just started it as a lark, and kept it going, but others have added stuff too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 1 May 2007 (UTC)